Percy's Choice to Change the World
by hero of all
Summary: Percy's all alone in the world, but when powerful people help him, he turns from a scared 6 year old to a power rivaling the gods at 12. Read his choice to save the gods or destroy them.


Chapter 1

I had known I was a demi-god for 6 years now; I could now create huge hurricanes with a snap of my fingers. Earthquakes, mastered in a year, this one was really hard to control, because it was powered by my anger and annoyances. Just controlling water, anywhere and at any magnitude with very little power I could do easily. I could also create typhoons, tsunamis, and lightning. No my dad is not Zeus but I can because my dad is Poseidon, god of storms. In storms comes lightning. I can't control the huge ones that come form nowhere and destroy everything. I heard my mom talking to Poseidon over Iris message. I heard how Pluto was my Patron. How he said Greek side can't keep promises well and changed over to his roman side. Anyway, I had found 2 pens in my mom's drawer, with other demi-god tools. I knew that they were the fabled riptide and deathbringer. It absorbed monster, mortals and other souls and gave me the power through my skull ring. It was awesome and as Pluto for my patron I got all the powers as his son, except the power to control hellhound, rocks and minerals control. I knew Apollo had blessed me with Archery and control of light around me. How did he know me? He is the god of prophecy, he knew instantly when I was born because of the prophecy that said no children were allowed to born to the big three or something bad would happen. Although I was blessed with all these powers, I hated the gods for letting my mom die. It was when I was 7 and there was a fire and I couldn't control the water good enough. Form then on I trained for 14 hours a day with bows, swords and powers. I was 12 now and as I was crossing through woods in Pennsylvania, I saw a group of 30 girls being attacked by monsters of all sizes and types. When I saw the chimera, my battle blood was awakened. It was that monster, ordered by Zeus to destroy me and my mother. When I stepped into the light all they saw was a kid with two pens in hand. But when they sniffed the air, they started to charge me. The girls, who I now recognized as Artemis, just waited for another man to die so she could have a better life, selfish. I now hated the gods even more than before. With the power bullied up in me from seeing the selfish god and the monster that killed my mother, exploded out as I clicked the buttons on the sides of the pen, one into imperial gold and godly bronze, the other Stygian steel. The girls looked shocked, but the monsters had known, I had killed most of them. When they came at me, I was a whirlwind and none of them could rip through my armor that was given to me from Pontus, old god of the sea. I wore everywhere, it was nearly weightless and indestructible, and it used to be his battle armor, made by Chaos himself. He had also blessed riptide for controlling tornados and more powerful water attacks. He had also blessed me himself with hardly any of his powers, but that was enough to match Poseidon. When I fought triton, I knew how more powerful, because I toyed with him the whole time. Anyways, back to the fight. When they surrounded me, I was a whirlwind os slashes and cutting, not even brothering to protect myself. There strikes would never hit me. The closest a monster had gotten close was The Trojan sea monster, and that just left heavy bruising, not leaving a scratch on my armor. When I killed 30, I was being overwhelmed, so I started to use my powers to make all the light leave the clearing and absorbed the power of the shadows. After that I would just use my bow and unlimited supply of arrows that I had stolen from Apollo's shrine 3 years ago. When i let the power go, the hunters had their weapons pointed at me. I just smiled and talked for the first time in year and said "I'll just go no need to kill me."

All the hunters were fooled because I made it look like I was scared of them, but Artemis wasn't fooled and could tell and said "What's your name boy?"

She said boy like it was a nail in her tongue and had just gotten rid of. I raised an eyebrow and said "none of your business."

She looked shocked then full of rage" Do you know who I am? I am goddess"

I interrupted then and said "Goddess that can't defeat a couple monsters."

She was about to attack, but the clouds got dark and the air very cloud as 2 very powerful beings suddenly stood next to me and said "Hello I am Hyperion, titan of light, ruler of the east. Leave or die."

The second one had about the same amount of power, but more dangerous and said "Leave Artemis, you have no business here."

Then 11 flashes illuminated the clearing and Zeus said "Oceanus, Hyperion, what are you doing here?"

Hyperion answered "I'm protecting the one I gave a blessing to and don't try to command me Zeus. Soon Olympus will be toppled and a sixth age will come, the reign of Kronos."

The god's faces turned pale as Athena asked "Why did you bless this Demi-god? He is not part of your force."

Oceanus waved his hand and even more power came to me. "He is the chosen one of Chaos and I gave him my blessings because he will fight Poseidon in single combat."

They all gotten pale when he said "Chosen one of Chaos", but whatever he said earlier was removed as I prepared to send my "father" to tatartus without even questioning myself why I was obeying someone I had never seen before.

When I stepped out of the shadows Poseidon said "That's my son."

The gods looked mad, but Zeus was enraged "You fathered a son?"

He had so much rage he couldn't even talk. I readied my weapons and said "You're not my father, only a parent."

He looked hurt, but tried to hide it and replied "Who is your father then?"

"Pontus, Lord of storms, seas, oceans, whales, water, storms and earthquakes."

Now even the titans got pale white and Poseidon asked shakily "Did he bless?"

I gave him an evil grin and the gods, and hunter teleported away as Oceanus kept murmuring "He's too powerful, could defeat me with both blessings."

I just looked at them and said "Well are you just going to stare at me or do something?"

That seemed to snap him out of his shock and he flashed a bright gold look with me and we landed on a boat in the sea of monsters, how I knew we were in the Sea of Monsters, water powers and because I had been here to defeat a sea monster that had annoyed Pontus, I would call him weak, but I knew he was just lazy. I lived with him for 2 years. I saw a man, he was about 6ft. 6, bald with gold timeless eyes looking at me, and I knew he was Kronos, or as Pontus said "Annoying brat."

He looked at me and said in a cold harsh voice "I think we will come to be acquainted soon very well, yes, well indeed."

When he gave the evil laugh, it had so much evil that I passed out and wondered "What would Pontus say?"

**AN**

**I have no idea where I got this idea, probably from the Son of Kronos. Please review and read my other stories.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
